


Five Christmas Eves

by oldenuf2nb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: hd_erised, Fluff, Lovely, M/M, lovely skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb
Summary: Draco is reminiscing over the memorable moments of several Christmas Eves.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesheta_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesheta_66/gifts).



> For sesheta_66, who I love more than my luggage. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed making it for you.

Five Christmas Eves

Harry Potter walked through the quiet townhouse. It was Christmas afternoon, and he’d lied down after breakfast with the thought to simply rest his eyes for a few minutes. He could tell by the light coming through the expansive windows that his few minutes had turned into at least two hours.

“Draco?” he called, searching the small study at the top of the stairs. Finding it empty, he raised his voice and called out again. “Draco, where are you?”

“Sitting room,” came the answer and Harry padded down the stairs in his stocking feet. 

“What are you doing?” He walked through the entrance hall with its hardwood floors and pale walls, turning into the sitting room with its oriental carpets and floor to ceiling windows showing the view of the snowy street. Their Christmas tree’s fairy lights were gleaming softly and a fire burned cheerfully on the grate. Carols played on the wizarding wireless, and Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his long legs curled beneath him and a large album on his lap. His white blond hair shown in the soft light, and his patrician features were settled into a faint smile.

“Well, while _someone_ was sleeping I decided to reminisce a bit. Come here.” He lifted his hand to Harry, who took it and allowed himself to be pulled to the floor, the flipped back to the first page. “Remember this?”

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/70073/70073_original.jpg)

Christmas Eve, 2004

Harry grinned. “Hard to forget. I think Ron had a heart attack.”

“Oh, Weasley.” Draco made a scoffing noise. “He loves me.”

Harry laughed. “He tolerates you now better than he did, but you have to remember that the Slytherins and the Gryffindors weren’t the best of friends at that point.”

“Perhaps because Pansy kept sending stinging jinxes at Granger’s arse every time they were in the same room.”

Harry smiled. “I think that was part of it.”

“And you, you big coward,” Draco elbowed Harry lightly in the ribs and Harry grunted, “wouldn’t just tell your friends we were shagging…”

Harry rolled his eyes. “And so you, you big exhibitionist, decided to take matters into your own hands and snog me silly in front of the Christmas tree in the Leaky.”

Draco looked smug. “Worked, didn’t it?”

“Well, it certainly made a statement.”

“And you thought you were making a statement in a plaid shirt. Honestly, Potter.”

Draco turned the page, and Harry grinned.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/70344/70344_original.jpg)

Christmas Eve, 2007

“I remember this one. That’s the year you gave me Churchill.”

Hearing his name, the small dog lying on Draco’s other side with his dark muzzle on his paws thumped his tail on the floor.

“And he’s such a good boy,” Draco said, reaching over and scratching behind his ears, “that he promptly shat on Weaslebee’s floor, and he stepped in it.”

Despite himself, Harry began to laugh. “I’ll never forget him slipping on it, arms flailing, and Hermione…”

Draco began to laugh, too. “Granger chasing him through their flat with a roll of towels and bleach shouting, ‘stop, Ron! You’re leaving shite everywhere!”

“And Ginny coming thought the Floo, wondering why Ron was shitting in the sitting room!”

They laughed together.

“And you in yet another bloody plaid shirt.” Draco shook his head and turned the page.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/70605/70605_original.jpg)

Christmas Eve, 2009

Harry smiled softly, touching the image of Draco’s sleeping face. “I love this one,” he murmured. “You look so beautiful.”

“I look unconscious,” Draco countered but his tone held no heat. “And you look like you need a shave.”

“I always look like I need a shave,” Harry said.

“Point. I also think your friend Granger has difficulty understanding the concept of privacy.”

Harry leaned into him. “Well, we were asleep in her guest room.”

“With the door closed. I think the nosy bint wanted to see me naked.” 

Harry laughed. “Well, if that blanket had slipped another six inches when you shrieked, she would have.”

“I did not shriek,” Draco said, affronted. “I gave a very manly noise of irritation.”

“Okay, Draco. Whatever you say.” Harry was unable to swallow his smile, and Draco gave him an irritated look.

“I was startled by the flash!”

“I know,” Harry murmured, pressing his lips against Draco’s cheek. His ire subsided. 

“At least there was no plaid shirt,” Draco huffed and turned to a blank page, then picked up his wand and another photograph. “Now _this_ is my favorite. 

He affixed the photo to the page, then used his wand to inscribe the words beneath, waving it in a graceful circle.

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/70815/70815_original.jpg)

Christmas Eve, 2010

Harry smiled, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I like that one, too.”

“Of course you do.” Draco turned his head until his lips touched Harry’s forehead. “I’m finally making an honest man of you.” He kissed the lightning bold scar above Harry’s right eye. 

“You do know that if you hadn’t asked me, I’d have asked you.”

Draco snorted softly. “Forgive me if I’d like to be married before I’m fifty.”

Harry chuckled. “It wouldn’t have taken that long.”

“So you say. And I swear to Merlin, I’m burning every plaid shirt you own.” Draco set the album with **‘Christmas Memories’** embossed on the front aside. “Contrary to your own belief, you are not a lumberjack.” Draco lifted his arm, and Harry ended up lying across his lap with a startled laugh. He looked down into Harry’s eyes. “Hello there.”

Harry smiled. “Hi.” He slipped his hand up around Draco’s nape, pulling him down into a soft kiss. “Whoever asked,” he murmured, his fingers sliding into the baby soft white blond hair, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

“Next Christmas Eve,” Draco whispered against Harry’s lips.

“Next Christmas Eve.” 

Harry pulled him into another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the one before. Draco’s hand caressed Harry’s chest through his soft flannel shirt, his hand creeping lower just as the grandfather clock in the corner chimed four. Draco pulled back with a regretful sigh.

“Time to dress for dinner at the Manor, love.” Harry grimaced and Draco smiled as he caressed his face. “Use this as an incentive; you can watch Father’s face turn purple every time you flash that ring around.”

Harry gave a grudging grin. “Fun, but it doesn’t really make up for it.”

“Well, then think of this; if you behave yourself, I just might let you shag me in my old bedroom while my Father is asleep across the hall.”

Harry laughed. “Make it that I can shag you here at home instead, and you might have a deal.” Draco’s brows wiggled. 

“Deal.” He gave Harry a light kiss.

“And you can think of this as incentive for behaving tomorrow during dinner at the Burrow; every time I flash this ring around, the girls are going to want to hear all of the details of how you proposed, and Ron’s going to have heartburn while he has to listen.”

Draco’s smile was wicked. “ _All_ of the details?”

Harry sat up and lightly smacked his shoulder. “All of the family friendly details.” He stood and pulled Draco up along with him.

“Spoilsport,” Draco complained. 

“How about this; you can tell Ron you buggered me rotten, when the children _aren’t_ in the room, if I can tell your father how much you love it when I eat your arse.”

“Hmmm…” Draco pretended to think about it tapping his finger lightly on his lower lip. “Deal. Race you to the shower?”

Harry grabbed him around the waist with a wicked grin and they disappeared with a pop. 

“Cheater!” Draco’s irritated voice echoed down the stairs.

Churchill’s tale wagged as he rested his muzzle on the red photo album.

* _Fin_ *

 

Click the images for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/79431.html) . ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
